


Salvaré lo que amo

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Armi y Rose sanaron, F/M, Gingerrose - Freeform, Romance, reencuentros, songfics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Serie de songfics Gingerrose.Cada capítulo es un One-Shot. Ninguno está relacionado entre sí.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Salvaré lo que amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose va a una comida de su amigo Poe en donde se encontrará a algunos amigos de la preparatoria, lo que inevitablemente le hará recordar a su ex novio Armitage.
> 
> Basado en un hecho (medio) real.
> 
> Canción  
> [Goodbye de Air Supply](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUfgs8VNX2s)  
> 

La vida de Rose Tico era tranquila y feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que sentía que podía agradecer por muchas cosas: Sus padres y su hermana que se encontraban muy bien, su trabajo que era estable, el sentirse al fin una mujer hermosa y valiosa… tener ese alto amor propio le había costado un largo camino de lágrimas y dolor hasta que encontró la respuesta muy dentro suyo y entendió que nadie se haría cargo de arreglarla, más que justamente ella misma.

Y estaba bien. Rose estaba muy bien y no lo decía por aparentar. Era una sensación que no podía describir pero que le acompañaba, en la mayoría de los días… aunque aún era capaz de tener días tristes como todos.

El aire fresco estampó sus mejillas iluminadas por el colorete en tono pomelo que se había puesto. El cabello recogido en una larga coleta detrás de su nuca y las arracadas colgando de sus lindas orejas. Una blusa negra que dejaba al descubierto un hombro, unos pantalones verdes y sandalias de tacón. Rose se había arreglado, emocionada de que después de mucho tiempo de no tener algún compromiso, Poe Dameron, su viejo amigo de la preparatoria le había invitado a una comida por su cumpleaños y eso daría paso a su reencuentro.

Entró al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, encontrándolo hermosamente adornado; Cinco largas mesas rústicas con flores en el centro estaban dispuestas bajo un tapado de madera. Había globos azules alzados en pequeñas columnas que eran mecidos por la brisa pre primaveral.

Poe y Finn se pusieron de pie y fueron hasta ella, recibiéndola con un abrazo efusivo.

— Feliz cumpleaños Poe, me da mucho gusto verte… verlos a los dos…—dijo Rose.

— Oh por la fuerza, mírate —exclamó Finn tomándola de la mano y dándole una vuelta—. ¿no está hermosa, cariño? —le preguntó a Poe que lucía una amplia sonrisa mientras le apretaba el hombro a la jovencita.

— Está radiante —coincidió lo que provocó una carcajada en la chica de ojos rasgados.

— Pues ustedes dos están aún más guapos de lo que recuerdo y se ven más que felices.

— La verdad es que tenemos noticias que darte —comentó Finn colocándose la palma de la mano tapando su boca.

— Pero creo que eso va a tener que esperar un poco porque están llegando los invitados —dijo el cumpleañero con cara triste al darse cuenta que detrás de su amiga ya llegaban más personas—. Discúlpame —profirió Poe dándole un gran abrazo.

— Oh, no te preocupes… esperaré paciente —concedió ella.

— Rey está allá atrás y trajo a su flamante esposo Ben —le codeó las costillas, Finn—. Si quieres puedes ir a sentarte con ellos y en un rato más te alcanzaremos.

— Claro, voy para allá —anunció ella dejando a los novios encargarse de la recepción. Se fue caminando con paso decidido a la mesa de en medio donde estaba la pareja.

Rey y Ben, ya eran un matrimonio consolidado desde hacía años. Ellos se hicieron novios en la preparatoria, al igual que ella y Armitage.

Tenía mucho que no los había visto ya que sus demandantes vidas de adulto les daban pocas posibilidades de eso, aunque por las redes sociales tenían bastante contacto. Sobretodo entre ellas. 

Los dos se pusieron de pie al verla llegar, se dieron un abrazo cariñoso y tomaron asiento de nuevo.

— Lamento ser el mal tercio —se disculpó la chica.

— Oh, vamos Rose, no digas eso, me alegra mucho verte —dijo Rey dándole un apretoncito en la mano.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Rose? —la voz ronca de Ben la cuestionó con verdadera curiosidad, conduciendo esa pregunta a una larga charla entre los tres que siguió su curso incluso cuando les llevaron los alimentos.

Rose les contó brevemente acerca de ella y su trabajo y luego fue el turno de ellos de hablar.

Ella se alegró de verlos radiantes y más felices que cuando habían sido compañeros en la misma escuela hacía tantos años atrás. Se notaba que entre ellos estaba más vívida que nunca esa chispa que siempre se les vio.

Un conjunto comenzó a tocar detrás de ellos, y pese a eso, la plática no terminó. Subieron el tono de sus voces y fueron a acordarse de sus viejos tiempos de instituto.

Fue así que, los recuerdos volvieron a ella como una ráfaga.

Era inevitable no invitar a la remembranza en aquel lugar. Al final de cuentas, Armitage había sido parte de su historia por seis largos años, pero a diferencia de Rey y Ben que lo superaron todo, ellos no pudieron.

Lo bueno fue que las memorias ya no dolían, Rose se había encargado de trabajar eso en terapia y sentía que era un asunto cerrado, pero en cuanto Ben mencionó al pelirrojo, la última mirada que recibió de él cuando se dijeron adiós apareció en su mente, tan nítida como si lo estuviera viendo en ese momento.

_I can see the pain living in your eyes  
And I know how hard you try  
You deserve to have much more  
I can feel your heart and I sympathize  
And I'll never criticize  
All you've ever meant to my life_

_Puedo ver que el dolor vive en tus ojos  
Y yo sé cuánto te esfuerzas  
Tu mereces tener mucho más  
Puedo sentir tu corazón y me compadezco  
Y nunca criticaré  
Todo lo que significaste en mi vida_

  
_I don't want to let you down  
I don't want to lead you on  
I don't want to hold you back  
From where you might belong_

_No quiero decepcionarte  
No quiero guiarte  
No quiero retenerte  
De donde debes pertenecer_

Eran tan jóvenes y se amaban tanto como podían hacerlo a esa edad que dieron por sentadas muchas cosas… o quizás nunca se detuvieron a hablar de ellas porque creyeron que la vida los iría llevando y que su amor podría con eso y más.

Su cariño fue puro, pero también inmaduro. Ella ahora era capaz de reconocerlo y verlo sin el velo del dolor que emanó de sí cuando la ruptura llegó.

El camino se le antojaba tan lejano y distante, como si fuera otra mujer. Aunque sabía que en cierta forma si lo era.

En ese entonces, había pasado miles de noches en vela, preguntándose en qué momento el amor que se profesaban había cambiado y se había torcido para derramarse en forma de desacuerdos, problemas y peleas concurrentes.

¿Por qué habían rebasado esa línea?

Solían entenderse, escucharse, declarar sus sentimientos con el fervor más firme del mundo y tenían miles de planes que no llegaron a concretar.

Hubo momentos malos a lo último de su relación, pero también muchos maravillosos. Y ella estaba consciente de que la mente a veces jugaba chueco y se aferraba sólo a esas veces llenas de felicidad que podían ser engañosas.

No podía negar que la alegría los había acompañado largo tiempo y que se regalaron los mejores años de su vida porque a esa corta edad habían hecho de todo. Se habían disfrutado inmensamente mientras crecían.

Y ese, había sido precisamente el problema.

_You would never ask me why  
My heart is so disguised  
I just can't live a lie anymore  
I would rather hurt myself  
Than to ever make you cry  
There's nothing left to say but goodbye_

_Tu nunca me preguntarías por qué  
Mi corazón está tan disfrazado  
Simplemente no puede continuar más con esta mentira  
Yo preferiría herirme a mi mismo  
Antes que hacerte llorar  
No queda nada que decir, más que adiós_

Sus caminos se habían definido al punto en que no empataron y en que lo que ella hacía no le era suficiente a él y lo que él le daba a Rose ya no le bastaba.

Y fue lo más triste que les pudo pasar cuando ya habían hablado de casarse y formar una familia.

La plática con Rey y Ben -y en realidad los recuerdos que Rose estaba evocando en su mente- fueron interrumpidos por Poe que llegó hasta su mesa con una botella de vino. Les sirvió a los tres sin distinción y se las acercó para que disfrutaran un trago con él. Ben sonrió y tomó su copa y la que correspondía a su esposa.

— Lo lamento, pero Rey no puede tomar —anunció con una brillante sonrisa.

— Oh por dios no me digas que… —comenzó el festejado con cara de sorpresa.

— Si, estamos esperando —contestó Rey con las mejillas sonrosadas.

— Es una hermosa noticia chicos, los felicito —exclamó Rose con una alegría más en el pecho.

— Aún no sabemos si es él o ella —comentó Rey sobando su pancita que no se distinguía mucho si no se pegaba la ropa.

— O si son _ellos_ —completó Ben orgulloso recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de Rey—. Pero en cuento lo sepamos, les avisaremos.

— ¡Qué hermoso! —dijo Rose en ensoñación—, y son los primeros.

— Oh bueno, si hablamos de los presentes si —comentó Finn, uniéndoseles y metiendo su cuchara en la plática—. Pero yo sé de alguien que ya les ganó.

Poe lo miró abriendo muy grande los ojos y poniéndole una mueca de advertencia, pero el filtro de su novio no funcionaba gracias a que ya se había tomado demasiados cockteles de vodka.

— ¿Ah sí? —inquirió Rey con curiosidad—. ¿Quién?

La jovencita del barrio de Otomok sabía la respuesta. Le habían llegado los rumores hacía algo de tiempo, y para orgullo personal, podía jactarse con mucha seguridad de que eso no la ponía mal. Después de todo la vida había seguido.

Supo que Armitage estaba con alguien y que, al parecer, la familia que tanto había querido estaba a un paso de cumplirse, con una mujer que no era ella. Rose se lo tomaba con madurez y le enviaba mentalmente las mejores de las vibras y felicidad porque se lo merecía. Al final de cuentas, ella no sería quien era si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó a su lado. Su relación le dejó muchas enseñanzas.

— Armitage —soltó el moreno y se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que estaba diciendo—. Oh, perdóname Rosie… no quise…

— Ey, calma… eso fue hace muchos años y todo está bien. Los bebés siempre son noticias lindas y espero que a él le vaya bien. Incluso si hubiera venido hoy no tendría problema en encontrármelo, lo digo enserio —explicó mirando a sus cuatro amigos que primero se mostraron preocupados por ella, pero al verla hablar segura relajaron el gesto.

— Lo invité, pero, me dijo que no podría venir… quizás fue lo mejor —Finn se encogió de hombros y Poe decidió ponerle el fin a esa plática del ex novio de Rose.

— Mejor brindemos porque estamos reunidos y porque es mi cumpleaños—pidió.

— ¡Por Poe! —exclamó Rey alzando su vaso con agua pura.

— ¡Y por que tengan gemelos! —soltó Finn haciendo que todos rieran.

Los cinco chocaron sus copas.

* * *

Poe y Finn reían a dos mesas de distancia de ella con sus demás invitados. Ben y Rey bailaban a lo lejos, metidos en su mundo. Ella se había quedado momentáneamente sola en la mesa, pero no le molestaba. Sacó su celular para distraerse un poco, explorando el _instacrait_ y dándole corazones a las fotos de ella y sus amigos que ya estaban en la red de Dameron.

El clima era agradable y estar ahí también. Rose pensó que estaba completa, pero tampoco quería negar que había algo que estaba esperando desde hacía tiempo y eso era encontrar a alguien con quien compartir. Sus últimas relaciones no habían progresado a más, aunque tampoco habían sido desastrosas gracias al trabajo que ya había hecho en ella. Llevaba rato soltera y esperaba pronto poder encontrar un compañero con quién compartir todo lo que llevaba por dentro. Había acudido a esa comida para ver a sus amigos, pero con la esperanza de quizás conocer a alguien nuevo.

Y sin embargo, sólo había encontrado los rastros de lo que fue su relación y se había recordado a sí misma siendo una adolescente muy enamorada.

Sonrió para sí un tanto melancólica. Se giró, con ganas de ver cómo disfrutaban Poe y Finn y en cambio se encontró con una mirada verdosa con vetas grises que no había visto desde hacía cinco largos años.

Armitage quedó tan sorprendido como ella, parado en la entrada del salón.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que no había cambiado casi nada, salvo que llevaba la barba larga que ella tanto había odiado en sus tiempos de noviazgo. Esta vez descubrió que le quedaba muy bien.

Delgado como siempre, alto, serio… y guapo, muy guapo con esa camisa blanca y pantalones azules. Siempre tuvo buen gusto para vestir y parecía que permanecía.

Los novios cortaron su visión atravesándose hacia él para darle la bienvenida al pelirrojo. A ella no le costó adivinar en dónde iban a acomodarlo.

Poe fue quién le señaló la mesa donde estaba Rose y le dio un empujoncito para enviarlo hasta ahí.

Rose no apartó la mirada de él mientras se acercaba. Llegó hasta ella y elevó la comisura de su boca.

— ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —le preguntó amablemente.

— Claro que si —dijo ella quitando su bolsito de la silla que estaba al lado de ella.

Tomó su lugar y se dedicó unos segundos a mirarla. Miles de adjetivos saltaban en su mente al descubrirla más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

— ¿Cómo has estado, _Ross_? —le preguntó y ella sintió los nervios al ser llamada de esa forma. Hacía años que no escuchaba ese apodo que sólo él usaba.

— Muy bien, gracias.

— ¿Cómo están Hue y Thanya? ¿Y Paige?

— Mis padres están de vacaciones, algo así como su tercera luna de miel ya sabes lo melosos que eran entre ellos y ahora que se jubilaron están ocupando su tiempo en disfrutar y bueno, Paige está en el hospital, si no dando consultas, seguramente operando.

— Algunas cosas no cambian —dijo él soltando una risita que contagió a su ex novia.

— _Sí_ —pensó Rose al sentir la confianza emanar de su plática, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Y Millie? ¿Ella aún vive? —se atrevió a preguntar Rose. Ella había adorado con el alma a aquella gatita. Había sido de los dos mientras fueron novios, pero tras la separación, él insistió en quedársela y ella no se lo pudo negar.

— Por supuesto que vive. Es toda una dama, ya sabes. Sigue igual de caprichosa y cariñosa a su modo. Ahí está en casa encima de su cojín favorito. El que le regalaste —añadió sin saber muy bien porqué. Armitage sintió que quería hacerle saber que de cierta forma seguía presente, aunque eso no tuviera sentido.

— Oh, aún lo conserva… me alegra saberlo —comentó, recordando aquellas tardes en las que pasaban los tres tirados en el sillón de la sala de los Hux con Millie bebé enroscada entre los dos.

El momento se sintió bien, aunque fue perdiendo fuerza y pasando a ponerse algo incómodo porque ambos descubrieron que estaban conectando cosas del pasado.

— Te ves muy bien, Ross —dijo él, con mirada tímida y ella reaccionó en automático queriendo evitar lo que sea que fuera a pasar, cambiando el tema.

— Tengo que felicitarte —soltó, ganándose la extrañeza impregnada en su cara pálida.

— ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

— Porque vas a ser padre —Hux elevó sus cejas sorprendido. Y ella le sonrió—. Si, ya sabes cómo es la gente, aquí todo se sabe.

— Ross… —pronunció, pero ella no soltó la palabra.

— Me parece maravilloso que puedas lograr ese sueño —iba a interrumpirla, pero escucharla hablar le estaba recordando las últimas veces que se sentaron a platicar tratando de enmendar su relación hecha girones. Y recordó lo que adoraba verla metida en un tema, tomar la palabra y dar su opinión. Sabía que ella era otra Rose, pero que él también era otro Armitage. No fue capaz de pararle porque se quedó embobado recorriendo con los ojos esos labios que besó incontables veces de cientos de formas posibles—.Los niños son hermosos, y bueno también traviesos, pero son tiernos cuando están tan pequeñitos, y probablemente no vayas a dormir por muchas noches, pero imagino que la alegría de tener a ese bebé en brazos después de la espera será la mejor recompensa y aunque es una inmensa responsabilidad traer al mundo a un pequeño, sé que será una etapa hermosa y sé que serás un gran padre. Siempre lo tuviste muy claro. Así que, felicidades Armitage —Él se movió instintivo atrapando la palma de Rose entre la suya.

Un latigazo recorrió sus cuerpos y aunque ninguno lo dijo, supieron que el otro también lo había sentido, aun conocían esas miradas y sus reacciones.

— Ross… él bebé… el bebé no era mío —confesó con la voz más apacible que pudo conocerle.

— P-Pero… A-Arm… oh no… no…

— Está bien. Estoy bien… —le calmó viendo el horror en su lindo rostro.

— Lo lamento yo… no debí —Rose se tapó la boca con las manos, avergonzada—. Armie perdóname, de verdad.

— Tranquila —le dijo, tratando de calmarse él mismo porque ella había usado su diminutivo—. No podías saberlo. La gente siempre dice cosas y, en su momento también pensé que sería padre, pero ella... bueno, tenía otros planes, y estuvo mal lo que hizo… aunque agradezco haberme enterado a los tres meses y no a los nueve. Fue difícil al principio no voy a decir que no, pero pasó y pensándolo bien… creo que no era el momento, ni la persona.

— Cielos… discúlpame, es que es…

— Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿de acuerdo? —propuso dispuesto a acabar con la incomodidad de su ex novia.

Por suerte para la ex pareja, Ben y Rey se acercaron a ocupar sus lugares de nuevo, aprovechando que los músicos se habían dado un break. Su momento a solas terminó por el resto de la fiesta.

Y fue el turno para Armitage Hux de poner al corriente a sus viejos amigos al día sobre lo que había estado haciendo con su vida.

* * *

El cumpleañero y su novio estaban totalmente ebrios cuando ella los abrazó para despedirse. Ben y Rey se habían retirado antes, dejando nuevamente a Rose y a Armitage juntos lo que propició que hablaron otro rato de cada uno y lo que estaban haciendo con sus vidas. 

La fiesta se estaba poniendo más densa de lo que imaginaban que sería pues los amigos del trabajo de Dameron eran de carrera larga.

La jovencita estuvo contenta de escabullirse fuera de, antes de que la obligaran a tomarse otra copa de vino más o quizás algo más fuerte.

Armitage le acompañó, ahora en silencio hasta su auto.

Cuando llegaron y ella posó una mano en la manija de la puerta se volvió a él para despedirse.

— Lamento haber sido imprudente con todo lo que te dije, pero… —clavó sus ojos negros en él y tuvo que reunir una gran fuerza para recuperar el hilo de sus palabras ¿Qué estaba pasando? O más bien la pregunta era ¿Por qué estaba pasando lo que sabía que estaba pasando en ella? —, pero me dio gusto verte…

— Yo también lo lamento —se apresuró a decir él. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón en un gesto tímido—, lamento haberte hecho tanto daño. Lamento haberlo arruinado todo.

Rose dio un paso hacia atrás, descolocada.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

  
_You deserve the chance at the kind of love  
I'm not sure I’m worthy of  
Losing you is painful to me_

_Tu mereces la oportunidad de una clase de amor  
Que no estoy seguro de ser merecer  
Perderte es doloroso para mi_

_  
I don't want to let you down  
I don't want to lead you on  
I don't want to hold you back  
From where you might belong_

_No quiero decepcionarte  
No quiero guiarte  
No quiero retenerte  
De donde debes pertenecer_

— Porque sé que sentiste algo cuando tomé tu mano. Lo sé porque lo vi en tu cara.

— Armitage no…

— Y yo también lo sentí —confesó quizás dando un paso para el cual no había retorno. No pudo evitarlo cuando la vio hablar, sonreír, contar de ella y su nueva vida. No pudo evitar sentir que las llamas se avivaban pero de una forma diferente.

— Ya soy otra —susurró sintiendo su voz quebrarse y el nudo presionar su garganta. Era su orgullo decir que ya era diferente, que había cambiado y estaba bien, pero también, le había dolido un poco recordarse tan pequeña en edad y en actitud. Le sorprendió también sentirse atraída aún al pelirrojo.

— Y yo también. Y sé que te hice mucho daño a lo último. Fui un idiota y un inmaduro.

— Yo también te lastimé —añadió Rose, incapaz de dejarle la responsabilidad absoluta de lo que sucedió a él—. Ambos quisimos salvar lo que amábamos y no pudimos.

— No podíamos… no en ese entonces. No me quiero justificar, pero estaba muy mal y si te dejé fue porque te estaba haciendo daño y ya no podía soportar herirte de la forma en la que lo hacía…

  
_You would never ask me why  
My heart is so disguised  
I just can't live a lie anymore  
I would rather hurt myself  
Than to ever make you cry  
There's nothing left to say but goodbye_

_Tu nunca me preguntarías por qué  
Mi corazón está tan disfrazado  
Simplemente no puede continuar más con esta mentira  
Yo preferiría herirme a mí mismo  
Antes que hacerte llorar  
No queda nada que decir, más que adiós  
  
_

— Éramos unos niños —dijo Rose ya sin poder evitar las lágrimas por más tiempo.

— Y ahora somos adultos y me hice cargo de mis problemas. Tampoco te voy a mentir diciéndote que tengo la vida resuelta, pero al fin pude atender todo lo que mi padre se encargó de enraizar en mí y mis inseguridades…

— ¿Viniste a decirme esto o sólo se te ocurrió de la nada porque nos reencontramos? —preguntó ahora ella, sintiéndose herida. Creía que jugaba con ella y que aún tenía esa capacidad de infringirle dolor.

— No sabía que estarías aquí, lo juro y yo no tenía planes de venir, así como no estaba en mis planes decirte todo esto, pero te vi y aunque recordé muchas cosas no es sólo eso Rose… no es sólo eso y lo sabes, sé que lo sabes… —habló con una vehemencia que a Rose le erizó la piel.

Sin embargo ella vio la sombra de la situación.

Negó con la cabeza.

— No me puedes hacer esto… yo estaba muy bien… yo no pensaba en ti… no podemos volver… no podemos…

— ¿Por qué no? —él se acercó y retiró las manos de Rose que estaban cubriendo sus ojos—. Hicimos nuestras vidas, conocimos gente, sanamos, nos dedicamos a nosotros… el tiempo siguió y nos hemos vuelto a encontrar… tú no estás con nadie y yo tampoco y, creo que aún hay algo… se siente ¿no lo sientes? —habló él temblando, pero decidido de que esta vez podría ser diferente—. Antes era inmaduro y aunque te ofrecí el mundo, no pude dártelo y no iba a poder porque yo estaba hecho pedazos esperando a ser tú quien me complementara. Deposité en ti y en la relación expectativas y me agarré de eso, te di responsabilidades que no eran porque es más fácil hacer eso que encargarse de uno y aceptar los errores.

Rose se sorprendió de la forma en la que hablaba y lo entendió. Cada palabra que salía de él era un golpe directo a todo lo que había trabajado. Ella también le exigió… ella también quiso cambiarlo de ciertas formas y por eso todo se había ido al traste.

— Ahora estoy completo y quisiera compartir eso contigo, que has florecido en una mujer más hermosa por dentro y por fuera… si tu quieres, si me das la oportunidad…

_  
You would never ask me why  
My heart is so disguised  
I just can't live a lie anymore  
I would rather hurt myself  
Than to ever make you cry  
There's nothing left to try  
Though it's gonna hurt us both  
There's no other way than to say goodbye_

_Tu nunca me preguntarías por qué  
Mi corazón está tan disfrazado  
Simplemente no puede continuar más con esta mentira  
Yo preferiría herirme a mí mismo  
Antes que hacerte llorar  
No queda nada que intentar  
Aunque que nos va a herir a los dos  
No queda otro camino más que decir adiós_

  
Aspiró su dulce aroma varonil y sintió llenarse de él sintiendo que encontraba una respuesta y un nuevo sendero. Lloró en su pecho por varios minutos mientras la abrazaba y ella le escuchaba su alocado corazón golpear adentro de su cuerpo.

Tuvo miedo de estar cometiendo un error y de que ese reencuentro significara su ruina. Tuvo temor de que fuera igual a antes pero no podía ser así, porque todo ya había cambiado de forma individual… y era cierto lo que él le había dicho:

Ninguno detuvo sus vidas. Cada uno siguió y trabajó por sí mismo y para sí mismo y estuvieron con otras personas. Quizás que se reencontraran no significaba nada o quizás significaba todo. Quizás era la señal de que estaban destinados, pero que primero debieron crecer y estar lejos, resolverse y volverse a encontrar para amarse más y muy diferente a como de adolescentes lo hicieron…

Rose pensó que no sabría la respuesta hasta que se arriesgara a descubrirlo…

A lo mejor aquel adiós que se dieron en ese entonces fue el mayor acto de amor que pudieron concederse y que los hizo estar ahí nuevamente, años después.

Rose lo miró casi perdiéndose en su apuesto rostro. Las palabras salieron solas:

— No sé si esto vaya a funcionar —susurró—. Pero tampoco voy a negar que siento algo y quizás esto sea… por la fuerza, a lo mejor esto es apresurado, no lo sé… pero quiero averiguarlo —le dijo ya perdiéndose en el brillo de sus hermosos ojos que contrastaban hermosamente con su cabello y barba color roja—. Quiero conocerte de nuevo…

— A lo mejor no voy a gustarte —bromeó Armitage y la sintió liberar la tensión en un suspiro que precedió su melodiosa risa.

— O a lo mejor me gustas más… —se encogió de hombros la jovencita—. A lo mejor la nueva Ross tampoco te guste.

— Dudo mucho eso último… eso es algo imposible. En ninguna galaxia, en ningún mundo alternativo, no hay forma en que no me gustes.

Rieron nerviosos, asimilando la locura que acababan de aceptar y dándole la bienvenida a la cosquilla en el pecho y a la dicha.

Una segunda oportunidad. No. Una NUEVA oportunidad. Una diferente.

Él volvió a envolverla entre sus brazos. La hizo retroceder y la acorraló entre su cuerpo y el auto.

Ella no opuso más resistencia, alzando ya el rostro para recibir los labios que había olvidado.

Fue un beso nuevo que ninguno quiso comparar con los del pasado, pero que supo a esperanza, amor, dulzura y a decisión.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto... irán de a poco las canciones. Espero les gusten y sorry por el angst... estoy algo emocional xD


End file.
